


Ambushed

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Mentions of Scott/Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're ambushed, Stiles is injured and it's Isaac's fault. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> [justnerdzombie](http://justnerdzombie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr prompted me: “Stiles gets hurt, and the pack is guilty.TADA!”

Arms flailing, Stiles runs. He’s breathing loudly and not entirely refraining from screaming and he doesn’t care. He really just doesn’t care anymore. He just wants to run, to get away. He needs to be away from this. 

He’s just reached the edge of the woods when someone jerks him back behind a tree. 

He can’t see who it is and he doesn’t fight them off.

“Stop being so loud or I will hurt you before they get the chance.”

Isaac. Of course it would be Isaac. Who else would it be? Stiles tries to move away, but he can’t, Isaac’s arm is too strong and wrapped around him too tightly. 

Then he says something stupid. “We’ll get him back.”

Isaac snarls softly and for a moment, his arm tightens around Stiles to the point where Stiles is finding it hard to breathe. 

A second later Isaac releases him and he takes a generous step away. He bites down on his lower lip to keep from wheezing, but it doesn’t matter, the sound of his frantic breathing just escapes from his nose instead of his mouth. 

Isaac glares angrily at him for a moment, but the look is quickly and too easily replaced with sadness and panic. 

“We’ll be fine,” Stiles says softly because, apparently, he still hasn’t learned that reassurance is clearly the wrong tactic to be using here. 

“We need to keep moving,” Isaac says and with that he takes off into the woods. He doesn’t wait or look back, he just goes. 

So Stiles, being frazzled and completely done with all of this about six times over, runs to catch up to him. 

That’s when they’re ambushed. Isaac shoves him out of the way, but he shoves him too hard and because of it he trips and stumbles and he falls too hard. His head hits a rock and he hears a distinct crack and feels a flash of pain but he’s too dazed to know exactly where it came from. 

He hears howling and the sounds of claws tearing at flesh. He hears footsteps, more people have arrived, and he hears more howling. 

Then he hears very human screaming. 

And then he passes out. 

\--- 

When he wakes up he’s almost startled to find himself lying in a bed and pleasantly warm and drowsy. He yawns a little and looks around. He’s in a hospital bed, the loud crack was his leg breaking (it’s in a huge cast) and the warm fuzzy feeling is either from all the blankets they’ve got him covered in or whatever they’re sending into his veins via the IV they’ve dug into his hand. 

Or both. 

Really, he doesn’t care.

He yawns again and watches the door for what he feels might be a few minutes to a few seconds. He doesn’t know how long it’s been but eventually his Dad walks in with Scott’s Mom and a cup of coffee in a chipped, beat up mug. 

He smiles beatifically at his Dad and doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t really have anything to say for once. He’s shocked to find he almost kind of likes it.

His Dad doesn’t say anything either, just gives him this look Stiles knows means he’s concerned, but also angry and Stiles is going to hear it once he’s able to properly function. 

For now, though, his Dad just walks in and sits down in the chair next to the bed. Scott’s Mom hangs around for a few seconds then runs off to deal with some other disaster. Stiles can’t help but think that being a nurse has got to be one of the toughest jobs there is, but the thought doesn’t stick around for long. 

\---

An indeterminate amount of time later, Derek shows up with Isaac in tow. Stiles almost laughs at the whole recalcitrant puppy look Isaac’s got on his face. It’s so different from the expression he usually wears, the badass, angry look he’s copied from Derek. That look doesn’t fit, but this one doesn’t really fit either. 

No, the only look that really fits on Isaac is the dopey smile he tries so hard to hide any time Scott is around. 

Scott...

Stiles shakes his head at that. No, he doesn’t want to think about it. He hasn’t seen Scott and he doesn’t want to think about it. 

Derek clears his throat - he’s still hovering in the doorway and Stiles actually does laugh at the awkward, extra super duper uncomfortable look on Derek’s face. 

His Dad folds up his newspaper (because his Dad is old school and still reads the paper on you know, actual paper) and grunts out, “I’ll be in the hall.” He walks to the door and nods at Isaac. Isaac pauses for a second, looks at Derek and Derek looks back. Apparently, somehow this means, “Isaac go stand in the hall with the Sheriff” because that’s what Isaac does. 

Not that Isaac wouldn’t be able to overhear any sort of awkward conversation within at least like fifty feet, but he goes and stands in the hall anyway.

“Well,” Stiles drawls. “Did you just come here to stare at me or what?” 

Derek looks away, not that he was really looking at Stiles in the first place, but now he’s looking at the floor. 

It’s a long time before Derek says, “I’m sorry.” 

All Stiles can say to this is, “Wha-huh?” And really, that’s not a word, but he’s blaming that on the drugs. 

“You.” Derek points at Stiles’ broken leg, like Stiles hasn’t yet noticed it’s broken or something. “That.”

Stiles has no words for that, but that doesn’t stop him from spitting out a whole bunch anyway. “I don’t even know what you mean by any of that.”

Derek goes to raise a hand to his face but drops it about halfway there. “I... I’ll just... I’ll come back later.”

For a moment, Stiles thinks he gets it, so he says, “It’s fine, really. It isn’t anyone’s fault.” And really, he doesn’t think it is. If he’s remembering correctly, yes, Isaac shoved him, but he was shoving him out of the way, so it doesn’t really count. Really, if anything, it’s his own two feet that are to blame. Well, his feet and his balance or rather his lack thereof. 

Derek looks inordinately pained at this and Stiles can’t help but wonder why. “Dude, it’ll heal. It’ll all be fine.”

“No. It won’t,” says Derek and he’s using his usual, rough, gravelly tone but there’s something about his eyes that’s making Stiles feel nervous. And not nervous in the usual oh-god-he’s-going-to-kill-me sort of way, but in a weird and sad sort of way. 

Neither of them can find anything to say after that so Derek turns around leaves. He doesn’t say goodbye or anything, just turns and walks away. 

And Stiles decides the best and only way to handle this is by taking a nap, so he closes his eyes. 

And of course, he can’t sleep. All he can think about is how sad Derek looked and how he has no idea why he seemed to be so bothered by that.


End file.
